I know you, but I don't
by missMien
Summary: Naruto goes to university after recovering from his traumatic life. He sort of befriends Sasuke. The raven triggers memories Naruto even didn't know he had. Does he already know him? If Yes, why doesn't he remember him? Does Sasuke remember him too? S&N!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bam, bam, bam, bam! A story! Yeah Sasunaru! God i love this pairing.. It's just so meant to be.. ^^ Okay enough chit-chat and on with the story. (Sorry for grammar faults. It's either my fault or stupid auto-correction.. *grumbles* Stupid auto-correction i swear i will hunt you down one of these days.. If i had the time.. and skill.. Did i mention i'm a born assasin? No? Hmm.. Maybe i play too much assasin's creed.. maybe.. ^^)**

* * *

**Naruto and Jiraiya – third person pov**

"So Naruto, are you sure that you want to stay in a dorm?"

"Yeah, otherwise I can't go to this academy. Remember?"

"Okay, but once you stay there you can't go back. Deal?"

"Deal! Alright, I'm going to the art academy! Whoo! Yeah!"

"But if you're having trouble with something, no matter what, you'll call me."

"Dad.. I know I have to call you if I have one of my mental breakdowns. Don't worry, besides I probably won't have one."

"Even if you got an asthma-attack."

"Dad.. I only get them when I'm too frustrated, too nervous or something like that.. But it's only school, nothing can go wrong there right?"

"I guess.."

"Really? You sound like the kid now. Maybe I should make the rules now."

"Nice try, kid. But that ain't gonna happen soon."

"I know, but I can dream right?"

"Yeah. Oh! We should go! You're almost too late!"

Naruto glanced at the clock and rushed through the door.

"C'mon dad! I don't want to be late!"

Jiraiya laughed at the extremely happy blonde, he took his keys and followed Naruto to the car. The ride to the school was filled with happy singing and laughter.

"Okay Bye! And remember.."

"If I get in trouble of any kind I'll have to call you. Yes, I know. Bye Dad!"

Jiraiya laughed, a couple of months ago he had found Naruto and adopted him. The blonde was so shy and suspicious back then and now he was the most open person Jiraiya ever met.

Naruto stormed into the school and looked around. He saw a boy with black hair leaning against the wall. Naruto decided to ask him where the dorm was and if he knows with who he has to spent his days with. He slowly approached the boy.

"Hi, I'm new here! Can you maybe help me?"

"Hn."

"Oi teme! No need to be so rude."

"What did you call me, dobe?"

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!"

"You seem like a dobe to me."

"You know what forget it, I'll find someone else to help me."

".. Wait, I'll help you. But only you tell me your full name."

"My full name? For what?"

"I will only help you if you're the one, who I have to share a room with."

"Otherwise you won't help me?"

"Yeah, that's the deal I made with my brother."

"Deal?"

"None of your business. So are you gonna tell me your name or are you just gonna stand there like a dobe?"

"I'm not a dobe. And no, I won't tell you my full name."

".. Why not?"

"Because you're a teme and besides I probably won't be your roommate."

"Hn."

Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped by the boy.

"You're not gonna to find your room, if you don't tell me your name. I will make sure of that."

"Why are you so determined on finding my name?"

"At first, I wasn't. But then you refused and I like getting what I want."

"Okay, fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha… It looks like we're roommates."

"What? No way!"

"It's not that I'm thrilled about living with a dobe either."

"Teme!"

Sasuke started walking towards their dorm. Naruto grumbled, but followed him. They unpacked their stuff. Naruto laid himself on his bed as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke.. How does having a family feel?"

"What? If you think I'm going to spill my guts to you then you're wrong. I bet Itachi is behind this. Did he ask you to do this?"

"What no! I don't even know that Itachi guy. Geez I was just trying to be nice and start a conversation."

"You actually think I will believe that?"

"Teme, why are you being so difficult! Okay I'm sorry for starting a conversation!"

"I know you don't mean that! And I know for sure that you know him! He has chosen you as my roommate! My fucking roommate! And I also know that he likes to know everyone who his little brother hangs out with."

"Aaaah! Why don't you believe me! I'm telling you th-.. the.. tru.."

Sasuke suddenly began panicking as he saw Naruto gasping for air.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

"..can't… breathe.."

"Oh god, how can I help?"

"M-.. my.. b-.. bag…"

"Your bag?"

"In-… inh-… inha-.."

"Inhaler?"

"Yeah.. q-..quick… pl-..plea-… please."

Sasuke searched his entire backpack, almost becoming frantic. After a minute or two he finally found Naruto' inhaler.

"Here."

Naruto took a couple inhales and finally his breathing returned to normal."

"Thanks…"

"You have asthma? Never thought you were the type for it."

".. yeah.. Didn't had it my whole life though…"

"Owh, since when do you have it.."

".. I rather not talk about my past.. Like you, I like to keep it to myself. I'm the only who knows my whole past."

"Like me? Don't you dare compare yourself to me! And for the record, I'm not the only one who knows my past, my brother knows it too."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"… I'm going to explore the building, see you later.."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No.. I'm.. It's.. nothing.. Uhm, let's keep this asthma-thingy secret, 'kay."

Naruto got up and walked outside of the room. Tears pricking in his eyes, why did the teme has to be so rude? He was just trying to start a simple conversation. Will everyone hate him here too.

"I guess, I'll have to call dad.. Nah.. If Sasuke doesn't tell then nobody will know."

He started wandering through the various halls. Each time he was looking in awe at the halls.

"Hey blondie! You new here?"

"Yeah, and my name's Naruto. Not blondie, dogbreath."

"The name's Kiba. So what's your talent?"

"Talent?"

"Yeah, I'm a great entertainer, my shy friend here is a great writer and the lazy one is a great singer."

"Well, I guess I'm kinda good at painting and drawing."

"So who is your roommate?"

"Uhm.. Sasuke Uchi-something."

"Sasuke Uchiha! You have some bad luck, bro."

"Heh, if only you knew."

"What did you say."

"Ah is that so?"

"Yeah he's a really grumpy ass."

"I noticed that already, but he can be nice also."

"Nice? If I see that ever happen then I'm sure that miracles do exist."

"So do you know an Itachi guy."

"His brother? Yeah, most of the time he's in the secretary's office. What about him?"

"Okay thanks Kiba!"

"Hey wait!"

"How troublesome.."

After a couple of minutes running he arrived at the secretary's office. He knocked harshly on the door.

"What?"

"Uhm. Is Itachi here?"

"I'm him."

"Oowh, hello. I'm Sasuke's roommate."

"I'm already aware of that."

"You are? Uhm.. Why did Sasuke freak out when I asked him about family?

"You already asked him about family? What do you know of him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Well, Naruto. He's very sensitive about that because our parents died. Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why can't I find anything about your past."

"I.. Uhm.. I.."

Itachi saw Naruto becoming very nervous, the blonde was fidgeting nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Okay…"

Naruto walked back to his room, he saw Sasuke sitting at his desk. Scribbling into something. Naruto walked towards his bed and dropped himself on it.

"Owh, you're back. Care to tell me why you ran away."

"I didn't ran away. I just wanted to explore a little bit."

"Yeah, right."

"Teme, I swear if you don't stop annoying me."

"You'll have another asthma-attack."

".. I.. no.. shut up."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why do have them in the first place?"

"I said leave me alone."

"No. I want to know."

"Shut up."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Answer. Me."

"Stop it! You know shit of me! Why don't you just leave me alone!"

"C'mon I dare you. Answer me."

"Stop! I swear I'll hit you."

"You don't have the guts."

"Teme! Aaah! I want another roommate! Really why did your brother do this to me?"

Naruto started breathing faster and sharper.

"Oi calm down! Okay you don't have to tell me! Just breathe slowly."

Naruto slowly calmed down and laid himself down on the bed.

"Oh and now you're acting nice. Scared you will kill me? Don't worry, I can handle some stress."

"Hn."

"Pff.. Teme.."

They spent the whole day in their room, arguing about something.

**(the following night.. So I mean a day has passed and this is the night… yeah..)**

**Sasuke – first person pov**

I wonder what's up with that dobe. Why did he need to know about my family? Why do I feel like I should tell him? Why do I trust him? Why does he feel so close? Maybe if I spill my guts to him then I will be able to sleep again without the nightmares. I feel like he's also keeping things from me. But I'm gonna find out what. I'm an Uchiha, we always get what we want. I still wonder why Itachi paired me up with him. He obviously doesn't know a thing about him. Otherwise he would have warned me for the asthma-attacks.

I'm looking at him sleeping. He seems so calm, so peaceful. I wish I could sleep like that. Huh? He starts stirring? Is he gonna wake up? Wait no.. It seems more like a.. nightmare. So does he have the same problems like me?

"No.. no.. please.. no.. don't.. hit.. me.. I promise.. I.. behave.. I promise.. No.. Not.. basement.. no.."

Okay not exactly the same.. I got up and walked towards him. I gently shook him.

"Hey Naruto, wake up."

"No! Don't hit me! I promise I'll behave! I won't tell mommy! I won't tell anyone! Please!"

"Naruto! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

"Aaaaah!"

Naruto shot right up and was panting.

"Finally dobe, took you long enough."

"Wha-.. what?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Owh…"

I walked back to my bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt his eyes lingering on me, almost like he needed to get something of his chest. I was proven right when he spoke up.

"I got it from when I was six."

"What?"

"The asthma.."

"Six?"

"Yeah, my caretaker used to.. abuse me. One night he had gone too far. After he did something terrible with me, he decided that it wasn't enough."

"Something terrible?"

"He… he abused me... sexually.."

"You mean like rape?"

Naruto pulled his legs closer and nodded.

"After he did that, he pulled me by the hair and dragged me through the forest. I screamed and thrashed as hard as I could, but he didn't let go. After we arrived at a lake he stopped. He pulled me up and threw me in. I tried to swim back up, but I was exhausted from the thrashing and the.. abuse."

"He almost killed you?"

"Yeah, so before I blacked out, I saw a boy rescuing me. When I woke up I was in the hospital. After I recovered I went back to the orphanage."

"And what happened then?"

"That's all I'm gonna tell you."

".. Okay. I guess I should tell you about my past too. It's only fair, right? So when I was nine, my parents were murdered by a serial killer when I was nine. I still remember his face. He had 2 long scars over his face and an evil grin."

"Were the scars from above his eyes to under his chin, almost parallel?"

"Yeah.. How did you know?"

"He was my caretaker when I was eight. He almost killed me. Hmmm… a lot of people tend to do that..."

"He was your caretaker?"

"Yeah, after he thought he killed me. He just disappeared."

"Then almost a year later he killed my parents…"

"I'm sorry Sasuke.."

"Sorry? You're sorry?"

"I know, if I tried to defend myself.. Then maybe he wouldn't…"

Naruto started crying, he was shaking terribly.

"You don't even have to say 'you're sorry'."

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. I tried, I really did.."

"Because you didn't do anything, Naruto!"

"I know I should have tried.. I know.."

"Naruto, I mean, it wasn't your fault. He was the one who killed them, not you."

Sasuke went over to them, this comfort-thingy was new for him, so he decided to hug him and let him cry. Naruto sobbed in his chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I… uhm.. lived in 15 different homes. That's why I wanted to know how a real family was like.."

"15 different homes? Were they all bad?"

"… yeah.."

".. all of them?"

"One even took my inhaler away, he wanted me to be strong.. Not so pathetic.. He also blamed me for the death of his son."

"He blamed you?"

"Sorry I don't like talking about it…"

"Naruto.. He has no right to hate you, no matter what you did. You are a kind person, nobody should hate someone like you."

Naruto just nodded slightly and whispered

"Can we go to sleep again?"

"… Sure"

I saw Naruto turning away from me. I waited for him to fall asleep, before I dozed off. The dobe was so.. so.. I don't even know how to describe it. I feel like I know him already. He's just so familiar.

* * *

**A/N: So.. What do you think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Seen that, done that? Retard! get a fucking life? Tell me what you think and if i should continue this story.. ^^ Peace out noodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update update update! *grabs cookie jar* Three cookies for dragonfire04 and two for Sayuri-Yuuko *throws cookies and watches them eat their cookies***

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Holy cow!"

Naruto fell out of his bed as he shot up. He looked around and saw Sasuke watching him with a confused look. The blonde sent him a what-are-you-looking-at-glare. Then he noticed he was in a very awkward position. He was lying with his butt in the air and his chin on the floor. His legs were wobbling in the air as he tried to get out of this position. Suddenly he felt hands picking him up and putting him back down. He blushed as he realized that it were Sasuke's hands.

"A bit clumsy?"

Naruto was just staring at the raven as he had a flashback.

**Flashback**

Two boys, at the age of four, were playing in a big grass field. They were laughing and giggling as they played tag.

"You're it!" the blonde boy yelled as he ran away.

"Na-ah! You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"You're just sayin' that cuz you can't catch me!"

"I bet I can!"

The raven started running harder and harder. The blonde saw this and sped up too.

"See! I'm too fast!"

"Naruto! Stop!"

The blonde just kept running as he shook his head.

"Please stop! Mommy says that there is a cliff!"

"I'm not gonna fall for that Sasuke! That's so old!"

The raven tried running faster to stop his friend. Then he saw his friend slip.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes widened and finally he was at the cliff. He looked down and saw his friend holding onto the edge. He lay himself on his stomach and held his hand out.

"C'mon grab my hand."

"No! I'm scared!"

"Please grab it! Otherwise you're gonna fall!"

The blonde looked up with tears in his eyes. He waited for a moment and then he grabbed the raven's hand.

"Don't let go!"

The raven pulled him up. As soon as he was back up, safe and well. The raven hugged him.

"Never do that again."

The blonde just shook his head as he sobbed into the raven's chest.

**End flashback**

"-ruto, Naruto? Hello? Are you okay? Naruto?"

The blonde nodded as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Eh.. Sorry.. I was.. thinking.."

"About what?"

"Eh.. School and stuff.."

"Okay, get dressed. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

Sasuke walked towards their bathroom. Naruto got up and quickly put on some clothes. He also walked towards their bathroom. He saw Sasuke brushing his teeth and decided to do the same. When they were ready, the boys decided to get to the cafeteria. As soon as they arrived, they were immediately greeted by Kiba.

" 'Sup Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing more than usual."

"Wow four whole words! From Sasuke! In the morning!"

" Haha.. very funny Kiba." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes

"Doesn't Sasuke talk in the morning? Or is this just teasing?"

"Normally he has these nightmares. They keep him awake and make him very grumpy. So did you sleep well? Or.. has it something to do with Naruto?"

Naruto blushed as he realized what Kiba implied. What was that boy thinking? Seriously.

"None of your business."

"Again four whole words! Is this becoming a habit?"

"Shut it. Otherwise I will promise you that your nights of peaceful sleeping are over."

"A whole sentence! Wow! Okay, okay. There's no need for that cellphone. I promise I will stop." Kiba said as he held his hands up. "Oh. Before I forget. Why don't you two come sit with us."

Naruto nodded before Sasuke could say no. Kiba didn't wait until they could change their mind and dragged them towards a table full of new people (actually only new for Naruto).

"So Naruto.. You have met Hinata and Shikamaru already, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, the blonde girl over there is Ino. The hyperactive with the green clothes is Lee. And the one with the pale eyes, like Hinata, is Neji."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

"We know. That dog-freak told us already. About how bad your luck was and everything."

"My luck?" Naruto began slightly panicking as he thought they had figured out his past.

"Yeah, you have to share a room with the number one grumpy pants on the campus, right?"

"Ino, I'm right here, you know.."

"A whole sentence! From Sasuke! Wow!"

"If you guys keep making fun of me talking then I will just keep my mouth shut."

"Sorry Sasuke, didn't know that someone already teased you with it."

"Hn."

"Oh c'mon! I said I was sorry!"

"And I accept your apology."

Kiba gestured to the two empty seats, Sasuke got the hint and dragged Naruto towards it. They sat down and enjoyed their meal while they chatted with everyone. Sasuke glanced to the clock and stood up.

"Well my first class is going to start. See you guys later."

"Shoot! My first class is about to start also!" Naruto said as he shot up, knocking his chair over.

"What is your first class?"

"Biology."

"Hn. Mine too. C'mon."

Naruto nodded. After he said his goodbye's, they left to the biology room. Naruto thought back at the 'memory'. He didn't even know he had this memory. And after having it, he didn't even remember it ever happening. It was weird.. He had a 'memory' of it.. but it seemed just like a movie.. Like it never happened to him and… That little boy looked a lot like Sasuke. Maybe when they got back to their room, they could talk about it. For now there was a more important question to be asked.

"So… you also have nightmares?"

"Why are you asking? Interested in my life?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well.. Does it have to do with your parents?"

Sasuke's face darkened as he looked to the ground. Naruto figured it out rather quickly.

"Eh? Sasuke? Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not.. upset. Just thinking. And yes it has to do with my parents."

The blonde nodded at the response of the raven. He was curious. What happened in his dreams? Why did they upset Sasuke so much? And more importantly, why did Naruto feel the urge to know?

"If you're wondering what's about. It's about the night that killed my parents."

Wait can Sasuke read minds?

"And no, I can't read minds. Your face says it all."

Okay Naruto wasn't exactly convinced that the raven couldn't read minds. This was getting freaky. He wanted to give a response but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Ah. We have arrived."

Naruto looked up confused. Sasuke realized this and smirked.

"The biology room, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, teme!"

"Sure. Whatever you say.."

They entered the classroom and saw that everyone was waiting for them to start.

"Boys, I suggest you take a seat."

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat right next to each other. The teacher nodded slightly. Naruto couldn't help but think about how creepy this teacher looked. His skin was even paler than Sasuke's. His hair was long and a little bit greasy.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Orochimaru. I will be your biology teacher. Any questions?"

"Yeah. This is an art academy. Why is there biology?"

"Good question. It's only since this year that there's a biology class. I convinced the principal that this was necessary. Any further questions? No? Good. Okay, we will begin with everyone introducing himself."

Orochimaru looked at everyone until he saw Naruto, he stopped. The man licked his lips unconsciously as he locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto began fidgeting and tried to break the eye contact.

"The blonde boy. Tell us who you are."

"Eh… I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Is that all? No telling us what you like?"

"I-I like ramen a-and drawing.. And m-my new f-friends.."

"Nothing more? Okay, the black-haired boy next to Naruto. Your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything in particular."

"Good."

After twenty minutes, the whole class had introduced themselves. Orochimaru decided to start with something simple.

"Today we will start with genes. Take a pencil and a piece of paper and write your name on it. Choose someone as your partner for this and write down things you notice as first. Only the outside matters for now."

Sasuke and Naruto decided to work together. The wrote things like dark hair, bright hair, black eyes, .. Then Naruto noticed it. Why didn't Sasuke write his whiskers down?

"Why do you avoid my scars?"

"Avoid? I thought we could only write things that had to do with your genes down. Scars aren't a part of that."

"Owh.. But the first time you saw me.. you noticed the scars first, right?'

"Nope, the blonde hair was the first thing" And the beautiful blue eyes, he added in afterthought.

Naruto threw him a big smile, satisfied with the raven's answer.

"So class, put a line under it and start now with the personality of your partner."

Naruto started asking Sasuke question and the raven did the same.

"So were you born as a dobe.. Or decided to be one?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his pencil as he said that. But his pencil slipped and flew through the classroom. Almost hitting the teachers head.

"Naruto. Detention."

"Wha.. That was an accident. I'm sorry."

"Still detention. Tomorrow after school."

"I-I… Fine.."

"okay class your dismissed. Naruto I see you tomorrow."

They packed their stuff and headed to the next class. At the end of the day the boys returned to their room. Naruto threw his backpack to the floor as he ran towards his bed. Sasuke shook his head as he placed his backpack near his desk.

"Finally some rest."

"Hn."

Naruto took his sketchbook and some pencils. He started drawing the little boy from his memory. After a fifteen minutes, Sasuke was getting curious.

"What are you drawing?"

"Uh.. a little boy."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and looked at his drawing. Damn the dobe could draw. He looked better at the drawing, it looked so familiar.. Wait a second.. It was him when he was younger.

"Dobe, why are you drawing me as a little kid?"

"Ah.. Did you look like this as a kid?"

"Pretty much."

"Uhm.. Sasuke.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do we know each other already?"

"I don't remember a blonde boy.. But you look familiar.. Like we already met.. Like we're already friends. Why?"

"Well do you remember this morning? You put me back on my butt."

"Yeah.."

"It triggered a memory.. but it seemed like it didn't happen to me.. Does this sound weird?"

"Not at all."

"There were two boys playing tag. One boy was blonde and looked like me. The other had black hair and looked like you. I fell off a cliff and you helped me back up."

"I don't remember that.. How old were the two boys?"

"I think they were four."

"That would explain why I can't remember. My mother told me I had an accident after I woke up in a hospital. I was six then, but I couldn't remember anything. Not a single thing except my name. Even now I can't remember what happened before the accident. My parents tried to teach me everything and they would try to bring my memories back by telling me stories of birthdays, parties, family, friends and much more… But never did they mention something about a blonde boy. Sorry."

"I also don't remember anything before I was six. An orphanage told me I fell out of a tree and hit my head. I lived my whole life there.. But I couldn't remember I ever lived there."

"What a coincidence.."

"But what if they lied to me? Maybe we did know each other."

"Then my parents would have told me about you. We can ask Itachi if you like."

Naruto nodded his head. Maybe Itachi could explain everything. But what if they knew each other? Would it make any difference? Would everything be better?

"Dobe? Lost in thought again?"

"Uh? Yeah kinda."

Sasuke chuckled at the dobe. He wondered also if he knew him already. What were they? Acquaintances? Friends? Best friends?

Naruto had another flashback as he heard Sasuke chuckling.

**Flashback**

Two little boys were standing in a living room. Arguing about something stupid.

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Hah! You admit!"

"What? No! You tricked me!"

"Can't help that you are such a dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

**End flashback**

"-ruto! Damn.. Are you lost in thought again? Hey dobe!"

"Yeah?"

"Finally. Two whole minutes! Two! About what were you thinking?"

"I had a flashback.. I think…"

"A flashback? About what?"

"Us.. bickering.."

"Hmm.. You know what? We're gonna see Itachi right now. C'mon"

"Wait right now?"

Sasuke answered by dragging the blonde out of the room towards the library.

"I thought he's always at the secretary's office…"

"Not at this time.."

They barged into the library, Naruto quickly turned the lights on.

"Itachi! I know you're here!"

"Sasuke, the lights were off.. Maybe he isn't here."

"Trust me, he's here."

Sasuke walked deeper into the library, Naruto following right behind him.

"Itachi!"

"Ah…. Otouto. What brings you here today?"

"I want to know something."

"What?"

"It may sound weird.. but do I know Naruto already?"

"Do you remember?"

"I don't.. Naruto does."

Naruto began fidgeting at his sleeve. Why was he becoming nervous? Is Itachi that intimidating?

"N-not exactly r-remembering.. I-I had a f-flashback, but i-it felt like it n-never happened to me.."

"Well the first time I saw you, I thought you were Naruto. The best friend of Sasuke. After a tragic accident we 'lost' you. And Sasuke couldn't remember anything. Our parents decided it would be best to not mention you until Sasuke was ready."

"But I lived my whole life in an orphanage.."

"Is that what you remember or what they told you?"

"…"

"I thought so.. You lived with us after your parents died."

"And how did you lose me?"

"We still don't know. The one moment you were lying in the hospital the next you were gone."

Naruto just nodded. This was too much too take in at the moment. So the orphanage lied to him? Why? Why would they kidnap him? Just kidnap someone to hate him? Does that even make sense? His head started to throb and everything was spinning. He heard Sasuke calling out to him as the world turned black.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh noo! Naruto! Lol ^^ Okay Like the story? No? Yes? Maybe? Why should i like this? Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's an update! I know it's short.. But i promise my next chap will be longer *takes cookie jar* three cookies for invisible invisible and KuraiFlame16! Two cookies each for parky! And one cookie for Dearmilk! *throws cookies* Yeah.. Eat that cookie.. Very slowly.. **

* * *

After Naruto passed out, Sasuke and Itachi dragged the blonde back to their dorm room. This was probably too much too take in at the moment. Even Sasuke had trouble understanding everything.

"So he's still asleep..."

"Aniki. Don't try to change the subject. What happened before the accident? And this time the whole version, don't even dare to leave Naruto out of it."

"… I didn't want to do this actually. But you deserve the truth. When you were one year old, our parents decided to take Naruto in. His parents were good friends of ours. They died in a car crash. As soon as you two could walk and talk, you were inseparable."

"He was my best friend?"

"Yes. He was."

"And never did you mention anything about my best friend.. Why?"

"Our parents thought it was for the best. You were already traumatized, so mentioning a friend could trigger your memory. But the you could reverte into yourself because he was gone. However I can tell you a little bit more. Fifteen days before Naruto turned six, a strange incident happened."

"A strange incident?"

"Well we were in the mall. You two ran off to the toy section. A man tried to kidnap little Naruto, you were trying to save him. I heard you calling my name."

"Wait.. A man kidnapped Naruto?"

"Let me finish otouto. I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived, you were lying in a box with pillows. And Naruto was calling out to you. He was thrashing and squirming as hard as he could. I knocked the man back. Freeing Naruto. The man escaped. But you and Naruto were save, after that we protected you guys as much as we could."

"So that wasn't the accident that caused the memory loss?"

"No."

"This man took Naruto away from us?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet he did."

"How? I don't understand… I fell off the roof.. He fell out of a tree.. Aniki, tell me the truth about the accident."

"T-the tr-truth? What tt-truth?"

"Dammit Aniki. You said I deserved the truth!"

"I promised our parents I would never tell you what happened. And honestly we were not sure what happened."

"C'mon.. Tell me!"

"I don't know much. I remember finding you near a building. The building was on fire and you were badly injured."

"And Naruto?"

"We couldn't find him. I'm sorry Sasuke, but we were too late."

Naruto, who lay on his bed, started whimpering. He woke up and looked confused at the two brothers.

"Why am I in my bed, I thought I was in the library?"

"You passed out."

"What?"

"After Itachi told us you never lived in the orphanage. And that we knew each other before the academy."

Naruto's mouth turned into an 'o' when the memories flooded back to him. Then he frowned as he realized that the two had a serious look on their face.

"What were you talking about."

Itachi sighed and told the blonde everything he told Sasuke. Naruto kept staring at nothing trying to understand everything.

"Hey dobe? Are you okay?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"What?"

"I said. How do I know you're not lying? I lived my whole life under terrible circumstances. And then finally I get a normal life. But you guys make everything so difficult! I can't take this anymore!"

"Calm down, dobe."

"How can I? You didn't have a shitty life like me!"

"Do you think my life wasn't bad? My fucking parents died before my eyes and I could do shit about it! I didn't remember anything and had to learn everything again! Your life maybe sucked too, but never say I can't understand!"

Sasuke stormed out of the room, tears pricking in his eyes. The whole memory of losing his parents played before his eyes. They were the first ones he trusted after the accident. He grew attached, too attached.

Naruto was sitting on the bed. Slightly feeling guilty. He couldn't know they were murdered before his eyes, right? He looked over to Itachi who was rubbing his temples.

"He wasn't like this before the accident, you know. You could always cheer him up."

Naruto kept looking to Itachi for a few minutes before he turned to the door. 'I could do that?'. Slowly the blonde got up, he walked towards the door and opened it. Naruto looked to his right. Nothing. Then the blonde looked to his left and saw Sasuke sitting against the wall, his head buried in his hands.

Naruto could hear the raven sobbing. Slowly and carefully, he approached Sasuke.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I guess it.. was too much too handle at the time."

"I-I'm not u-upset."

"Yes you are. It's not a bad thing.. Crying. It makes us human. Every now and then, we got to let the tears out. Everyone does it, even the strongest."

Naruto sat himself next to Sasuke. He put his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Even the ones who say they can't cry anymore. Because they suffered too much. Even they cry."

"Y-you don't un-understand.. I got to b-be strong.. No-not pathetic a-and weak.."

"Why?"

"I mu-must be strong.. I must b-be strong to pro-protect everyone.."

"But you are.."

"I'm not! I-I couldn't save m-my parents.. I couldn't sa-save you.."

"You saved me before."

"O-oh yeah.. When?"

"You gave me my inhaler.. And you saved me from falling to my death when we were little."

"I can't remember th-that."

"I can. I had a flashback of it. You are strong. If someone's says you're not, then you just gotta prove it. By kicking his butt."

Naruto smiled when he heard Sasuke laugh. He got up and held his hand out.

"C'mon. Let's try to bring our memories back."

The raven looked up and took his hand.

"Alright. Let's get our memories back."

"Ehehehe.. But how? Okay.. I know.. I had an incredible speech.. But how are we going to do that?"

"Simple.. We gotta hang out together and ask Itachi what kind of games we played and where we played them."

After a long chat with the older raven, Naruto and Sasuke had a long list of things they did when they were young. Climbing on mountains, pranks, racing, playing in the forest, climbing in a tree, jumping off trees, swimming, playing ninja (with real equipment), destroying the living room, destroying the kitchen, jumping out of the window trying to land on their feet, jumping out of the treehouse, jumping from high things, getting bruised, doctor visits, …

"We were really troublesome kids.."

"Yeah, I can't believe we almost chopped of Itachi's head."

"Or blew up the refrigerator. Or the magnetron."

"So with what are we going to start?"

"I guess we'll start with pranks. That's the easiest and the safest one."

* * *

**A/N: A lot of the things they did when they were younger come from my childhood. I was a very hyperactive kid and troublesome ^^ Haaaa.. Sweet memories..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it took sooo freaking long! But i was sick, like i explained in my other story.. So to sort of make up i will give everyone cookies! ^^ *grabs list***

**dragonfire04, KuraiFlame16, Mischievously, parky, Sayuri-Yuuko, ****AwsomestPersonAlive, DearMilk, LurvirsLuvvie, SasuNaruorgi, Invisibly visible and all the other readers out there! **

***starts shower of cookies***

**Grab them while they're hot!**

* * *

The two boys were walking down the streets, through the local market. Naruto was jumping up and down, giggling about the prank they just made up. Sasuke sighed and pulled the blonde down so that he would stop jumping.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna prank someone!"

"Ssssh, dobe. Do you want everyone to hear?"

"Sorry. But it's just the first I'm doing this.. I mean the first time that I can remember.."

Suddenly Sasuke stopped walking. He facepalmed himself and sighed. Naruto raised an eye-brow.

"Sorry If that sounded stupid but.."

"No. It isn't that. I forgot something. I left the eggs at home.. Wait here. I will go get them."

Without waiting Sasuke ran towards the dorms. Leaving a nervous blonde behind. Naruto wasn't used to be alone in a crowded area. So his heart began thumping very loudly. He clutched his shirt and forced himself to calm down.

"It will be okay. Nobody will hurt you. Breath in. breath out.. Sasuke will be back soon."

The blonde yelped when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. He immediately turned and saw a man looking at him.

"Uhh.. Sir.."

"Stay away from Sasuke. And never try to remember the past."

"Wha-"

"No questions."

"Like hell I won't ask questions. Who are you? And why?"

"You can call me Kabuto. And if you remember you would only bring Sasuke pain."

The odd man turned around and walked away. He yelled one last time to Naruto 'Don't forget.' Naruto felt his heart speeding up again. He clutched his shirt again and tried to get his breathing stable. But he couldn't. He kept thinking about that man. How he looked so familiar. Sounded so familiar. His head started to spin and everything was turning red. Suddenly he was standing in front of a burning building. Screams could be heard. Screams of little children. Screams of.. him and Sasuke. He dropped to his knees and looked at the building in defeat. He saw himself standing in front of a window. Banging on it. Pleading to be released. He heard Sasuke scream next to him. He looked to his right and saw the little boy screaming to his best friend. Afraid to lose him.

"Naruto."

The red sky became blue again and the building slowly disappeared.

"Naruto."

He was back at the market. He saw Sasuke crouching next to him. Shaking him and waiting for a response. He looked up at the dark eyes and pushed the boy away. Quickly he got to his feet and ran away. He heard Sasuke's worried screams but he didn't care. He needed to stop this. Before he hurt Sasuke. He kept running until his legs gave out and his breathing was too painful. He fell to the ground. And again he clutched his shirt. But this time he didn't try to breath normally. He couldn't, it hurt too much. He pressed his head on the cold ground. Naruto didn't know how long he stayed like that. It could be seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. Every minute was too long, too painful.

"Naruto. Are you okay? Sasuke is worried about you."

Naruto tried to give the man an answer but all he could do was wheeze and try to breath. He didn't even see the man before him. It was all blurry.

"Wait… Here. Will this help?"

The man grabbed Naruto's shoulders and forced him to sit up. He gave him his inhaler. Naruto just stared at the thing while still wheezing.

"C'mon Naruto."

That seemed to get him out of his daze. He took a few sharp breaths from the inhaler. Everything became less blurry and he could see Itachi sitting in front of him.

"You.. know."

"Of course I know. It's in your record."

"My record?"

"I work at school. I'm the one who always checks everyone's file. Don't worry. I'm the only one who has seen it. Although.. There isn't much in that file."

Itachi got up and pulled the blonde with him. Naruto's breathing was still a bit sharp, but it seemed like it would be better with time. The raven was deciding what to do. He wanted to confront the blonde about running away. But he didn't want to scare him. Or something like that.

"You are probably wondering why I left.. right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well I saw this amazing.. butterfly. Yeah, it was soo beautiful. And I had to follow it."

"Naruto. Don't lie to me. Sasuke told me he found you sitting on the ground and then you pushed him away and ran."

"Yeah.. Well I saw the.."

"No. He saw fear in your eyes. Naruto. What happened? Did you remember something?"

"No. I didn't."

"Don't li-"

"That's the fucking truth. You may choose to believe me or not. But it wouldn't change a damn thing. Itachi.. Things.. are just difficult, okay? And I don't think I will be able to share a room with Sasuke.. Please. Can you give me another roommate?"

Itachi was shocked, too say the least. He never thought that Naruto would be asking for this. Everything was going so well. They were remembering. Or at least Naruto was remembering. What on earth could make the blonde take such a decision? Before Itachi could reply, Naruto was walking away. He called out to the blonde. But got no reply. No! He couldn't let him walk away like that. He ran towards Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto, I can't let you do this."

"I thought you would say that. That's why I have decided I'm leaving."

"Leaving? To where? Why? Stop making this decisions and talk to Sasuke. Whatever he did.. I'm sure you two can clear up."

"It's not about that, dammit. Do you think I want to leave? Leave Sasuke? No I don't .. But I have to. I just… have to."

Tears rolled of the whiskered cheeks. His shoulders were shaking terribly and his breathing sounded heavy. He turned to walk away again, but this time a younger raven was blocking his way. He looked pissed, to say the least.

"What are you doing?! Walking away like that! I was worried sick about you! And then you just decide to leave?! How fucked up are you?!"

"I… I.."

"What? Nothing to say? Dammit, dobe. Why would you leave? Everything is alright. So why?"

"He told me to stay away."

"He? About who are you talking?"

"Kabuto. Look I don't know him.. But he warned me.. And I will not ever hurt you."

Itachi's eyes widened at the name. Was this the same Kabuto? Was this the same filthy rat that helped that man take Naruto away? It couldn't be.. He was supposed to be dead.. He saw him die..

"You have seen him?"

"Uhm.. Yeah.. I just told you."

"Was he a creepy looking man with gray hair and glasses?"

"Yeah.. How did you know that?"

This was not good. He was back. He was back. But why? To take Naruto? Again? Maybe his plan failed.. No. He couldn't let them take Naruto.. He was Sasuke's best friend. And was once his little brother. No Itachi couldn't let them do this again.

"Itachi? Are you okay? You seem kinda pale."

"Naruto. Never go anywhere alone. Do you understand me?"

"But why?"

"No questions. You will do as I say."

"Aargh. I'm not a damn kid anymore. Jeeez What's up with you people. You keep telling me that I can't ask questions and boss me around. That's just unfair."

"It may seem unfair. But I only want you to be safe."

"Safe? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Hah! Okay now I've had enough! Safe my ass."

Naruto walked away, muttering various things under his breath. Sasuke immediately followed the blonde.

"Leave me alone, teme."

"Don't be like this, Naruto. Itachi just wants the best for you."

"Well.. I'm not sure if I trust him… I don't remember.. I saw memories but I don't remember. Do you know how frustrating that is? It's like having access to something but at the same time you can't access it.. Plus.. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Those guys want you, Naruto. Not me."

"Kabuto said I would hurt you. You have to understand.. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. C'mon.. Were is that dobe with his incredible speech? The blonde who never gives up.. where is he now?"

"Sas.. Don't do this. Don't make this any harder for me.."

"Oh.. I get it. You are just a scaredy cat."

**Flashback**

"I don't know Sas.. What if we get caught?"

Two little boys were standing in front of a store. Buckets of paint standing next to them.

"What? Are you a scaredy cat?"

"What?! Never! Hmpf. I'll show you."

Naruto took one of the buckets and started painting the building. Sasuke laughed and took a bucket too. He threw the paint on the wall and watched in awe how the colors mingled.

"Haha.. Sas, This is soo much fun!"

"Hey! What are you kids doing there?!"

"O-oh.. Run!"

The boys started running like their life depended on it. Suddenly the blonde tripped and fell to the ground. The shop owner immediately grabbed him with his collar and picked him up.

"Hey! Look what we got here.. It's that filthy monster."

"Lemme go!"

Naruto thrashed as hard as he could and punched and kicked the air around him.

"You know what you could do to make up for this?" The man hissed between gritted teeth.

The blonde shook his head while tears threatened to fall.

"Just disappear. Or wait.. Even better. Just die. That would make everyone's life better."

The tears fell from the big blue eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for his punishment, but instead he was dropped to the ground. He saw the man lying in front of him clutching his private parts.

"Oi! Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto looked at his friend, the tears still clear in his eyes. Sasuke crouched down next to him and asked him again.

"Are you okay?"

Slowly Naruto nodded his head.

"W-What happened?"

"I kicked him. No one hurts my best friend. Not when I'm around. I will always keep you safe. Always. Even when don't want to."

**End flashback**

"Dammit Naruto. Not again.. Naruto.. Hey! Dobe."

Sasuke was shaking him while he kept yelling. After a while Naruto looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"Damn.. It took you long this time."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yeah.. Ten minutes at least."

"No I meant.. You promised me to always keep me safe.."

Sasuke looked confused. When did he make that promise. Wait… Was it in the memory Naruto just had? Sasuke decided to play it safe and nodded. Even if he didn't make that promise. He would still keep it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay because i made you wait soo damn long.. Here's a mini little tiny spoiler.. You know Naruto had detention? And he didn't go? So maybe a certain teacher will give him some more detention aka alone time.. Okay that's enough.. Too much, really.. ^^**


End file.
